


i'll find you

by orphan_account



Series: klangst shorts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith (Voltron) Dies, Lowercase, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Short, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the blasts from the galran soldiers hit keith before he could even sense their presence.his sight blurred, as he fell to the ground with a sharp pain he couldn't pinpoint the location of and the piercing scream of his boyfriend.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klangst shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	i'll find you

the blasts from the galran soldiers hit keith before he could even sense their presence. 

his sight blurred, as he fell to the ground with a sharp pain he couldn't pinpoint the location of and the piercing scream of his boyfriend.

it was strange, he thought, the fact that he didn't realize the galran soldiers creeping up on him. he should've seen it coming; he should've been been ready for anything.

seeing red, lance offed with all the sentries with pidge hot on his tail. he scrambled to where keith lay, clutching him in his arms.

"hey, hey, i've got you. you're gonna be okay," he whispered, although who he was consoling remained uncertain. "please keith, you can do this. breathe with me, okay? we're gonna get you help soon. ready, one, inhale-"

keith moved his arm to stop him, both him and lance knowing full well that his last breaths were before him. 

"lance," he coughed, "it's alright. you don't have to do this." he tried in vain to give him a smile, only resulting in a coughing fit.

pidge stayed standing, struggling to keep her breaths steady. she turned away, wanting to let the two have their last moment to themselves.

"keith, no, please. please don't leave me. it's too early. we were supposed to save the universe and return to earth and watch the sunset together. we were supposed to live a comfortable life, buy a house, grow old together! please, don't do this to me," lance gasped out, trying his hardest not to cry. he refuses to let keith's last sight be of him crying.

"lance, you'll be okay. you know why? because you and pidge and everyone else will save the universe, with me silently cheering you on, and you'll look up at the sun with no regrets knowing you returned home a hero. you'll get yourself a nice house with everything you need and live a nice, long life. you can do this all by yourself. and when it's all over, i'll find you and we'll do everything together."

keith moved his hand to caress lance's cheek, pressing one last kiss to his forehead. with one final smile, he let go.

a limp body lay in lance's lap. staring down at the body, he finally let the tears go.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is in reference to glenn's last words to maggie no I will never get over that


End file.
